Real Life
by YukihimeAsu
Summary: —Hija— comenzó su madre— hemos decidido que nos separemos  —Y por eso debes decidir con quién te quedas, con la inútil de tu madre o conmigo—presionó su padre  —Yo— balbuceo Chigusa, todo esto era inesperado


Jo, mi segunda historia, estas ves de .Hack GU. Amo este juego con todo mi corazón, su trilogía me encanta.

Bueno espero que les guste, está un poco flojo el capitulo porque recién comienza, pero prometo que se pondrá mejor. Ah y necesitaré ayuda con el fic, así que si desean me pueden agregar al msn para que hablemos(mi profile lo contiene), estaría realmente encantada.

Disclaimer: este juego no me pertenece todos sus personajes son de Namco Bandai y su respectivo autor.

* * *

Se encontraba en The world, en Mac Anu, observando el mar teñido de un color anaranjado por el atardecer.

Hoy no había sido un buen día para Atoli, sus notas promedios, los molestos compañeros y ahora se sumaba que sus padres, antes eran un problema pero ahora no solo discutían con ella si no que con ellos, cuando su padre llegaba del trabajo se había acostumbrado a beber alcohol y a soltar a todos insultos a diestra y siniestra, mientras ellos discutían ella solo se podía encerrar en el único lugar seguro, en donde estaban sus verdaderos amigos.

Lo único bueno que podía ser hoy, es que comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno y podría pasar más tiempo en el juego.

—Atoli—la llamó alguien tras ella— te estaba buscando ¿En dónde estabas?

—Haseo— dijo sin mirarlo, podía reconocer la voz de el sin ningún problema— eh estado observando el hermoso paisaje…

—Sí, me di cuenta—se sentó junto a ella —¿Qué ocurre?¿De nuevo te molestan?

—No, no pasa nada—le sonrió, pero no como de costumbre

—Pues no parece eso

Se quedaron en silencio mirando el horizonte, hasta que Atoli decidió romper el hielo.

—Haseo…¿Cómo es tu vida? —le preguntó

—¿Mi vida? No me quejo, como sabes vivo en Tokyo, en un departamento, solo

—¡¿Solo? —chilló la joven rubia

—Sí, trabajo en una tienda y así me logro mantener, sin contar que voy a la escuela…

—¿Y tu nombre cual es?—a pesar de haber pasado tanto juntos, nunca le había dicho su verdadero nombre

—Ryou Misaki—dijo su nombre con su mismo tono de voz— ¿y tu?

—Mi nombre es Chigusa Kusaka y vivo en Chiba

—Un poco lejos, ¿no crees?

—Sí—respondió —Haseo, tengo que irme ahora mismo

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado por la súbita decisión de su amiga

—Mis padres…—fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en unas ondas azules

—Atoli…—susurró el joven de ojos rojos

Desde que había conocido la historia de Atoli se percató de lo difícil que era.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio pensando en el pasado, su obsesión por salvar a Shino, todo el sufrimiento… Pero todo eso había ocurrido ya, y ahora solo quedaba seguir sus vidas con normalidad.

—Allí está—escuchó un grito de una chica, seguida por muchas mas

—Tsk—se quejó, antes tenía fangirls pero desde que había obtenido la X form habían aumentando considerablemente

Se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a la chaos gate mas cercana, el único lugar que no se encontraban esas locas admiradoras sería en donde se encontraba actualmente su guild: Tartarga

Llegó a ese extraño lugar, con npc bizarros y observó uno de sus fieles miembros de la guild.

—Haseo—lo llamó Gaspard— hoy vendí un montón de cosas, aquí está el dinero

El personaje redondo le pasó el dinero al joven albino, y este lo guardó agradeciéndole.

—Y… ¿Silabus? —normalmente los dos siempre estaba juntos

—Salió… con una chica— dijo sonriéndole

—¡¿Una chica? —se escandalizó—¿Quién?

—No lo se, no me quiso decir—respondió algo apenado—creo que su cita lo amenazó

Haseo solo sonrió ante tal declaración. Luego de eso caminaron juntos hacia Canard, dentro se encontraron al némesis de Haseo.

—Hola Haseo—saludó el Grumpy, diciendo su habitual sonido parecido a un "Oink" —¿Dónde está Atoli? ¿No vino contigo?

—No—respondió secamente

—Pss—llamó la atención Gaspard a el líder de la guild—¿Por qué pregunta con Atoli chan?

—Veras—le comenzó a contar—cuando ella se encuentra conmigo, no me deja patear a mi querido amigo, además que ella lo mima sin contar que muchas veces me regaña por que el miente… pero como ahora no está acá…

—¿Cómo está el mejor líder de todos? —preguntó el grumpy, intentando adularlo. Sabía lo que pasaría

—Mejor que nunca—dijo tronándose los dedos

—¡No! —comenzó a chillar y escapar de Haseo— ¡Atoli! ¡Sálvame!

Cuando ya el joven de ojos rojos había logrado atrapar a su versión en miniatura, siendo observado por Gaspard. Fue interrumpido por alguien que entró al lugar.

—¡Hola a todos!—entró un muy animado Kuhn, y se quedó parado en la puerta sorprendido por la visión que tenía:

Todo se encontraba en completo caos, cosas tiradas por los suelo con un Gaspard intentando ordenarlas en vano, Haseo en la mitad de la sala agitado, con el grumpy en sus manos sonriendo por su triunfo, mientras el animalito chillaba y maldecía al albino.

—Eh…¿Qué rayos ocurrió? —preguntó interrumpiendo el momento

—Nada—le restó importancia al asunto el líder de la guild

—Esto…—apuntó al que seguía chillando— no me digas que…¡Atoli chan!

—No está Kuhn san—respondió el personaje rosado

—Sí, lo sé—respondió y sonrió— a Haseo le molesta que su némesis tenga alguna relación con sus cosas ¿As visto la cara que pone cuando Atoli chan, toma en brazos a el grumpy?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó curioso

—Lo sabrás cuando crezcas—dijo riéndose y acariciando la cabeza del joven

—¡Hey! Tengo 13 años, puedo entender muchas cosas—hiso un mohín

—¿Y Silabus? —preguntó cambiando el tema

—Salió en una cita

—Oh por eso lo vi con ella—

—¡¿Ella? —preguntaron los dos presentes, mientras Haseo pateaba lejos a su miniatura y se acercaba a Kuhn

—Sí…pero si no les contó es por algo—sonrió—así que seré una tumba

—Vamos dinos—rogó Gaspard

—No—sentenció y se dispuso a cambiar el tema—¿Saben? Están haciendo una encuesta sobre la chica más linda de "The World"

—¿Enserio? —preguntó el menor mientras el tercero solo se sentó en el asiento en la mitad del lugar

—¿Y? —preguntó Ryou alzando una ceja

—Se sorprenderán pero la mayoría las conocemos, las que van a la cabeza son: Alkaid, Shino, Atoli, Pi y otras dos mas

Y así Kuhn siguió contando cosas sobre la encuesta, el premio, aburriendo a Haseo y recibiendo "Ohh" por parte del joven con rasgos de animal.

* * *

Se había salido del juego, ya que sus padres la habían llamado, o más bien gritado para que bajara.

Ya abajo los dos se callaron y la miraron fijamente.

—Hija— comenzó su madre— hemos decidido que nos separemos

—Y por eso debes decidir con quién te quedas, con la inútil de tu madre o conmigo—presionó su padre

—Yo— balbuceo Chigusa, todo esto era inesperado

—¿Tu? —presionó mas su madre— acaso piensas traicionarme y quedarte con él, después de todo el sufrimiento que fue tenerte estos años

—¡Pues tu no hacías nada! —gritó el padre de la joven— yo soy el que las mantengo, ustedes viven de mí, no durarían nada sin mi dinero

—Ja—rio la mujer— tal vez estaríamos mejor si no te metieses con una cualquiera todos los viernes ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que tienes una amante?

—¿Por qué será que tengo una? —preguntó con un tono burlón—ella es diez mil veces mejor que tu y me da lo que no as podido

—Pues si tanto te gusta ¡Quédate con esa zorra! —comenzaron a discutir con Chigusa en medio escuchando las palabras de sus padres

Todo esto la estaba aturdiendo, tanto grito e insulto, comenzó a ver todo borroso por la lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Lo peor era que… tendría que soportarlos todas sus vacaciones.

Rápidamente se escabulló hacia su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave, luego se sentó frente a la pc, se colocó los lentes y subió lo mas alto el volumen, no quería seguir escuchando la discusión de sus padres, no podía más.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo, espero no decepcionarlos mucho, y por favor deje review, son mi fuente de inspiración.


End file.
